


Investigación Amorosa

by japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omitsumi, esto no tiene mucha neurona, informacion cruzada, una investigacion confusa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Fotos filtradas de la celebración del cierre de la temporada pone en duda sobre cuál es la verdadera relación entre el armador titular de los MSBY y el MVP del campeonato universitario. ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente ha sucedido? Aquí una reportera que se propone descubrirlo [SakuAtsu week — Tier: 1; Day: 5 Prompt: Misunderstanding]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	Investigación Amorosa

**Author's Note:**

> Semana SakuAtsu — Tier: 1; Day: 5  
> Prompt: Trust / **Misunderstanding**
> 
> Disclaimer: personajes no son míos

## Foster Samson (DT)

_—Hace unas semanas, tras la fiesta de fin de temporada de la V-Ligue, se filtraron ciertas fotografías del festejo de los MSBY bastante comprometedoras, las cuales desaparecieron misteriosamente al poco tiempo de exhibirse. ¿Qué puede decirnos de la relación extradeportiva de los jugadores de su equipo, específicamente de Miya Atsumu y Sakusa Kiyoomi?_

Como imaginará, si es extradeportivo, no puedo decirle nada. Yo solo me ocupo de los asuntos deportivos dentro de mi camerino.

_—De todas maneras, no puede dudar de la buena química que muestran ambos jugadores en la cancha._

Por supuesto. Deportivamente hablando, todos los jugadores del MSBY confían plenamente el uno del otro y aquello ha sido la principal clave de nuestro éxito. Esto no se limita a un par de ellos solamente. Es el espíritu del equipo.

_—Sin embargo, una mala relación fuera del ámbito de juego (así como una muy estrecha relación) podría, eventualmente, perjudicar las relaciones dentro del equipo._

De nuevo, cómo se lleven mis jugadores fuera del camerino son asuntos extradeportivos. Son jugadores profesionales después de todo, y dentro de la cancha se comportan como profesionales. ¿Eso es todo? Muchas gracias.

## Meian Shugo (C)

_—Hace unas semanas, unas fotografías filtradas del festejo de cierre de temporada de la V-Ligue, han abierto las especulaciones sobre la verdadera relación entre su armador titular y el MVP del campeonato universitario del año pasado. ¿Cómo ve usted, en su calidad de capitán de equipo, la relación entre Miya Atsumu y Sakusa Kiyoomi?_

Todos los jugadores del MSBY confiamos plenamente en las habilidades que cada uno de nosotros aportamos al equipo, lo que ha caracterizado nuestro modo de juego. Hemos forjado una muy buena dinámica al interior del plantel, que se demuestra en los resultados obtenidos esta temporada.

_—¿No considera que la relación tan estrecha entre Miya-san y Sakusa-san podría poner en riesgo la estabilidad dentro del equipo?_

Todos los jugadores del MSBY confiamos plenamente en las habilidades que cada uno de nosotros…

## Adriah Thomas

_—What do you think about Miya and Sakusa's relationship.  
(qué opina de la relación entre Miya y Sakusa) _

It doesn’t matter. They are good players, and that’s enough.  
(Da igual. Son buenos jugadores, y con eso basta)

_—But they are boyfriend and boyfriend, right?  
(Pero ellos son novios, ¿cierto?) _

You don’t understand, it really doesn’t matter. They care each other, yeah. They love each other, yeah. They constantly arguing and fight each other carrying us in their madness, yeah. It really doesn’t matter. We hate them.  
(Usted no lo entiende, realmente da igual. Se cuidan el uno al otro, sí. Se aman, sí. Constantemente discuten y pelean entre ellos arrastrándonos en su locura, sí. Realmente no importa. Los odiamos)

## Miya Osamu

_—Se han oído rumores de que su hermano gemelo pueda estar involucrado en una relación romántica con…_

¿Tsumu? ¿Una relación romántica? No, imposible. No, no, definitivamente no. Mi hermano no entiende el concepto de «relación», para empezar. Cualquier «relación» que Tsumu parezca establecer, se basa en él siendo el dominador absoluto, amo y señor del universo. Es incapaz de tratar a todos los demás como algo distinto a sus meros vasallos. ¿«Relación», dice? No me haga reír. Ese bastardo o morirá solo, o asesinado en manos de aquellos con quienes se «relaciona».

_—Una fuente cercana del MSBY ha sugerido que Miya Atsumu y Sakusa Kiyoomi…_

Alto ahí. ¿Se refiere usted a Omi-san? _Pfff_ ¿Ese maniático? No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías. ¿Sabe que le digo? Que haga bien sus investigaciones periodísticas. ¿O es que le ha contratado mi hermano para hacerme llegar este estúpido rumor? Apuesto a que su «fuente cercana» es el gringo Thomas. Sí, ya veo. Siento decepcionarle, pero esta es otra estrategia comunicacional de Tsumu que no le va a funcionar esta vez. Tsumu lo que quiere es dejarme claro de que el vóleibol es el único camino a la felicidad, pero no voy a caer en ello. Dígaselo usted a él mismo. El verdadero camino a la felicidad está en el mercado de los _oniguiris_ , y no en sus absurdas mentiras.

## Kita Shinsuke

_—Siendo amigo de los gemelos Miya desde bastante tiempo, ¿qué puede decirnos de su relación fraterna?_

Nosotros no somos amigos ni nos conocemos desde bastante tiempo. Los gemelos Miya y yo solo coincidimos dos años en preparatoria, donde fueron mis _kohais_. Pocas veces escucharon lo que les decía, pero a favor de los gemelos puedo decir que eran bastante graciosos y ocurrentes. No sé realmente cómo sería su relación fraterna, supongo que, pese a todas sus disputas, se querían.

_—¿Cree a Miya Atsumu capaz de crear un montaje romántico con el afán de mofarse de su hermano, comprometiendo de paso la reputación de su propio equipo?_

Lo veo completamente capaz.

## Suna Rintarou

_—Usted fue compañero de equipo de preparatoria de los gemelos Miya, ¿qué puede decirnos respecto de su relación fraterna?_

Los gemelos Miya son escalofriantes. Ellos pueden leerse la mente, estoy convencido. No son como los gemelos de la televisión que terminan las frases del otro, nunca ha sido así con ellos, es peor. Daba igual la distancia, los gemelos siempre sabían por dónde discurrían los pensamientos del otro. En preparatoria empezaban peleas que parecían salidas de la nada, pero que ellos habían iniciado hace bastante rato en sus cabezas. Nunca hay que meterse con un gemelo, es una lección que aprendí de mis días en Inarizaki. Hay que dejar a los gemelos en paz en sus asuntos.

_—Conociendo cómo es la dinámica entre ambos, ¿qué tan factible considera a Miya Atsumu realizando un montaje romántico con el mero afán de mofarse de su hermano?_

Ya veo por donde va esto. Usted lo dice por las fotos, ¿cierto? Mire, cuando trabajan en tándem, Atsumu nunca ha sido el cerebro de los gemelos, ese es Osamu. Desde las sombras, Osamu puede hacer las cosas más extraordinarias y convencer a Atsumu de que él es de la idea. Todo esto se debe a la pelea sobre quién será el más feliz en su lecho de muerte y Osamu haría cualquier cosa por ganar el premio. Pero los gemelos se equivocan, vóleibol y _oniguiri_ pueden mezclarse, yo soy la prueba de ello.

Quizá las fotos se hayan perdido, pero todavía queda un video. Oh, sí. Hay un video. La cámara de mi celular es bastante buena, e incluso con la iluminación oscura es posible identificar quién es quién. Le dejaré mi tarjeta con mi número de contacto personal para que discutamos los precios de la exclusiva.

## Komori Motoya

_—Muchas gracias Komori-san por atender este llamado. Esto no tomará mucho tiempo, ¿cómo describe a su compañero de equipo Suna Rintarou?_

Es un jugador increíblemente versátil, con un gran poder de ataque y una muy desarrollada percepción del campo de juego.

 _—¿Y su opinión_ off the record _?_

Nunca confíe en él. Suna-san un manipulador en primera regla, increíblemente codicioso. Todo para él se reduce a dos palabras: chantaje y negocio.

_—¿Hay algún motivo por el cuál Suna-san quisiera desprestigiar a Miya Atsumu o a Sakusa Kiyoomi?_

Bueno, los MSBY nos derrotaron de local y de visita, y quizá eso lo tenga algo quemado, aunque lo dudo. Suna-san siempre separa vida personal del vóleibol. Hasta donde sé, tiene buenas relaciones con Miya-san desde preparatoria y pues Sakusa debe de serle uno más.

_—¿Qué me dice de la relación entre Suna-san y Miya Osamu, el hermano gemelo de Miya Atsumu?_

Ahhh bueno… seguimos _off the record_ , ¿cierto? Eso sí lo tiene bastante quemado. Porque verá, Osamu-kun insiste de que no se relacionará con nadie que tenga como primera prioridad el vóleibol, y acusa a Suna-san de traidor, de haber preferido el bando de su gemelo. Y como Osamu no dé su brazo a torcer, yo no sé qué pueda suceder allí…

_—Una última pregunta: ¿Considera a Suna-san capaz de adulterar información videográfica?_

No, por supuesto que no. Si se trata de videos, es un purista.

## Sakusa Kiyoomi

_—¡Sakusa-san! Sakusa-san, qué puede comentarnos acerca de… oh, huyó._

## Ushijima Wakatoshi

_—Ushijima-san, es de conocimiento público la larga rivalidad entre usted y Sakusa Kiyoomi, la cual se remonta desde los días de secundaria ¿Correcto? ¿Se podría decir de que ustedes son personas cercanas?_

No somos cercanos. Nosotros vivimos en ciudades distantes.

_—Quiero decir… ¿Cómo describiría la relación personal entre usted y Sakusa-san?_

Nuestra relación personal es equivalente a un cultivo de hortaliza de alta densidad: el que tenga el mejor sistema radicular absorberá la mayor cantidad de agua y nutrientes.

_—Ehh… bueno, siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué sabe de los rumores acerca de una posible relación romántica entre Sakusa-san y su compañero de equipo Miya Atsumu?_

No he oído tales rumores.

_—Hace unos días, circularon en horas de la madrugada, fotos comprometedoras entre Miya-san y Sakusa-san. Pese a que ese material se ha perdido, tenemos un video que prueba que Sakusa-san y Miya-san sí tuvieron un encuentro dudoso durante la fiesta de final de temporada de la V-Ligue. Déjeme enseñárselo. Como puede ver en la grabación, Miya-san toma a Sakusa-san de la mano y lo conduce hasta el baño del recinto, ¿lo ve? Justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta del aseo, Sakusa-san hunde su rostro en el cuello de Miya-san y este último rie. Por desgracia la iluminación no es la adecuada ni contamos con la continuación sobre lo que sucedió al interior del baño… ¿Entiende a lo que me refiero?_

Yo estuve en esa fiesta. Suna Rintarou adulteró las bebidas del Sakusa para embriagarlo. Sakusa nunca se había emborrachado antes y estaba muy asustado, ni siquiera podía caminar. Yo empezaba a cansarme, pero me relevó Miya Atsumu y se hizo cargo de los ebrios de los MSBY.

_—¿Nos está diciendo que el video realmente muestra es a Miya-san auxiliando a Sakusa-san?_

Nunca dije algo parecido. Le dije lo que sucedió, sin referirme a los hechos del vídeo. Del vídeo solo se puede decir que hay dos personas que caminan por un corredor, una de ellas crespa, que está oscuro, que la otra figura rie, y que ambas personas desaparecen por una puerta.

_—Bueno, dejemos el vídeo de lado. En su opinión personal, ¿qué tan factible considera de que Sakusa-san y Miya-san puedan estar en algún tipo de relación romántica?_

Es por lo menos 50% factible. Sakusa está enamorado de Miya. No es un rumor. Es un hecho. Tendou me lo explicó todo.

## Tendou Satori

_—Muchas gracias por acceder a esta entrevista. Tengo entendido de que usted es amigo de Ushijima-san desde tiempos de preparatoria._

Mejor amigo, es correcto.

_—Ushijima-san nos ha comentado que usted le ha explicado que Sakusa Kiyoomi posee cierto interés romántico en su compañero de equipo Miya Atsumu. ¿Puede decirnos en qué se basa para hacer tales suposiciones?_

Bueno, para empezar, soy un _Guess Monster_. Lo que hago es adivinar cosas que suceden a mi alrededor y, humildad aparte, pocas veces me equivoco. No es un don ¿sabe? Es realmente una maldición. Cuando los vi, me refiero a Atsumu-kun y Kiyoomi-kun, lo supe enseguida, que entre ellos germinaría la semilla del amor, y no me refiero ahora adultos, sino que me di cuenta desde nuestros días de preparatoria. Por supuesto Atsumu-kun no sentía nada por entonces, porque era bastante inmaduro. Lo está aceptando de a poco, pero pasa de que es torpe y vanidoso y todavía desconoce el concepto «relación». Kiyoomi-kun no es ni torpe ni vanidoso, pero tiene el orgullo a mil. Eso lo vuelve muy precavido: rechaza seguir a su corazón si aquello lo expone y lo deja en evidencia. Solo un factor externo a ellos aceleraría esa tensión tan palpable y que debe de traer a todo su equipo por los pelos.

_—¿El alcohol puede considerarse un factor externo?_

Por supuesto. El alcohol es la madre casamentera de los dudosos. Un poquito de ginebra en el vaso de Kiyoomi-kun y… ¿Qué es eso que me muestra? ¿Un vídeo? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Ve lo que le digo? Más claro agua. ¡Ser un _Guess Monster_ es una nefasta maldición! Ay la juventud ¿Qué más le digo? Detrás de la puerta de ese baño se esconde un pecado.

_—¿Considera factible que Miya-san estuviese al tanto de los sentimientos de Sakusa-san, y que este video sea fruto de un montaje entre Miya-san y Suna-san?_

¿Suna-san? ¿Se refiere usted a Rintarou-kun el zorro diabólico? Pero por qué harían tal cosa.

— _Entre los gemelos Miya, según lo que he podido recabar, existe una especie de apuesta respecto a cuál es el camino que conduce a la felicidad, si el vóleibol o el oniguiri. Tengo la sospecha de que Suna-san se encuentre conspirando en colaboración con uno de los hermanos Miya._

Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en años. Y yo sé que los zorros son estúpidos, pero ¿tan estúpidos? Mis habilidades de _Guess Monster_ me dicen que esto es un gordo malentendido. ¿Por qué no le pregunta directamente a Miya Atsumu? Ese muchacho no sabe esconder su emocionalidad, la respuesta inevitablemente se le escapará de un modo u otro.

## Miya Atsumu

_—Qué puede decirnos de su relación personal con Sakusa Kiyoomi._

Bueno... Todos los jugadores del MSBY confiamos plenamente en las habilidades que cada uno de nosotros aportamos al equipo, lo que ha caracterizado nuestro modo de juego. Hemos forjado una…

_—Tenemos un video que lo muestra a usted conduciendo a Sakusa Kiyoomi al baño de la sala de eventos de un hotel. ¿Qué puede decirnos al respecto?_

Todos los jugadores del MSBY confiamos plenamente…

_—Fuentes cercanas a Sakusa-san nos han dicho de que lleva enamorado de usted desde la preparatoria._

¿Preparatoria? No, imposible ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Mi Omi? ¿Desde preparatoria? No, no, de veras imposible. ¡Qué disparate! Todos los jugadores del MSBY confiamos plenamente…

_—Miya-san, sea sincero ¿acaso usted se ha aprovechado de los sentimientos de Sakusa-san solo para demostrarle a su hermano quién ha elegido el camino correcto hacia la felicidad?_

Ahhh, por supuesto. Ya veo lo que está sucediendo aquí. ¡Usted pertenece al gremio del _oniguiri_! Ese maldito miserable… Dígame cuánto le pagó Samu para venir hasta acá a comerme la cabeza con sus cuentos ¡por favor! ¡Si a la prensa rosa jamás le ha interesado el mundo del vóleibol! Esto es claramente una treta de Samu, quien desde que me uní a la liga busca maneras de hacerme difícil el vóleibol a más no poder. ¿Es Suna su cómplice, cierto? Claro, por eso adulteró las bebidas de mi Om… de Sakusa. Pues dígale a ese par de conspiradores que no lo conseguirán esta vez. No, no, no. Samu no me fastidiará mi único momento romántico.

_—Entonces sí hubo un momento romántico después de todo._

¡No lo sé! ¡Yo no sé nada! ¡Todos los jugadores del MSBY confiamos plenamente…!

## Bokuto Koutarou

_—¿Cómo define la relación personal entre Sakusa Kiyoomi y Miya Atsumu?_

Esto… ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí: todos los jugadores del MSBY confiamos plenamente en las habilidades…

— _Su opinión personal. La suya única. No esa respuesta corporativa del equipo._

¡Ahh pos! ¡En ese caso, qué le digo! ¡Ellos definitivamente lo hicieron en el baño del hotel!

_—Pues… vaya. ¿Cómo puede hacer una declaración así con tanta confianza?_

¿Ha visto el video de Suna? ¡Yo estaba dentro de ese mismo baño! ¡Cagando! Ji-ji-ji con unas copas de más ese Omi es más elástico que Mister Elástico. ¡No! ¡Ya sé! ¡Ese Omi es Gomu-Gomu Luffy! Ya le digo. Todas esas fotos que circularon las primeras horas las tomé yo, pero me obligaron a bajarlas, no sé por qué. Y como han dicho que esto podría dañar la reputación del equipo, nos han pedido de que no hablemos, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, y francamente ha sido lo peor.

_—«Peor» en qué sentido._

Por ejemplo, la tensión entre Omi y Tsumu, si antes era elevada, ahora es máxima, y todos en el equipo empezamos a odiarlos. Si aceptaran sus sentimientos como personas adultas de una vez… Por eso se lo cuento todo, para que escriba ese artículo. Divulgue la verdad.

— _En eso estamos, en descubrir esa verdad. ¿Sabía que Sakusa-san ya tenía sentimientos por Miya-san desde tiempos de la preparatoria?_

¿Desde tanto tiempo? Que raro, a mí siempre me pareció que era al revés.

## Kageyama Tobio

_—Kageyama-san, usted que pertenece a la llamada «generación monstruosa», ha compartido con Miya Atsumu y Sakusa Kiyoomi desde los tiempos de preparatoria, no solo partidos sino además concentraciones de entrenamiento._

Sí.

_—Considerando todos los espacios en que han coincidido, ¿qué puede decirnos de la relación entre Miya Atsumu y Sakusa Kiyoomi en sus días de preparatoria?_

Hmmm… Era una relación armador-rematador afianzada.

_—¿Podría, por favor, expandir su respuesta?_

Sakusa-san se sentía más a gusto con los pases de Miya-san que con los míos. Con mis pases solía dudar, con Miya-san se entendían mejor.

_—¿Aquel entendimiento podría aplicarse al ámbito extradeportivo? ¿Cómo era la relación de ambos fuera de la cancha?_

Pues… supongo que una relación de personas.

_—¿Y eso quiere decir…?_

Que ellos no se relacionaban como lo harían los gatos entre ellos, o los perros, o los cuervos. Se relacionaban como lo hacen las personas: con palabras.

_—Okay… ¿Alguno de ellos demostró algún tipo de interés romántico por el otro? El romance es una relación de personas, por cierto._

¿Con «romántico» se refiere a como en las películas?

_—Sí, romántico como en las películas._

Entonces no.

_—¿Y algún tipo de romance distinto al de las películas?_

No.

_—¿Le dio siquiera la impresión de que ellos fueran amigos?_

No.

## Sakusa Kiyoomi (segundo intento)

_—¡Sakusa-san! ¡Por favor! ¡Deténgase!_

Está bien, me rindo. ¿Qué quiere saber? Se lo diré: estaba ebrísimo esa noche, Bokuto lo escuchó todo, y quiero morirme cada día desde aquello.

_—¿Acaso se arrepiente?_

Un poco, sí. Miya se ha comportado como un idiota y huye de mí cada vez que nos quedamos solos. Pero yo no puedo pretender que esto nunca ha ocurrido.

 _—No se arrepienta. Quizá pueda parecerle brusco viniendo de una desconocida. He estado siguiendo esta historia desde hace un tiempo, y_ off the record _, puedo decirle que el sentimiento es mutuo._

¿Usted cree? Pero incluso si fuera cierto, todo parece apuntar a que es una mala idea. Al entrenador le sentó fatal, no el hecho en sí, sino que Bokuto hubiese subido esas fotos. No es mi culpa que casi nadie posea flexibilidad, pero para mí ponerme la pierna en las orejas es la cosa más natural…

En fin, eso no interesa, desde que a Miya se le metió en la cabeza que formo parte de una conspiración del gremio del oniguiri… no lo sé. De verdad no entiendo de dónde saca tanta paranoia… admito que me parece tierno, pero… No, no, no, es una mala idea, no sé lidiar con todo esto. Así que, si quiere crucificarme con su artículo, hágalo. Termine de rematar mi orgullo: ya no me importa nada. No tenía que seguir con el voleibol, por una razón tengo un cartón universitario. Lo mejor será madurar, dejar el deporte, y conseguir un trabajo ordinario. Ser... ugh, ser una persona en un traje.

_—No diga esas cosas tan terribles, Sakusa-san. Creo que sé cómo solucionar esto._

¿«Solucionar»? ¿Qué quiere decir con «solucionar»? ¡Hey! ¡Pero no huya!

## Suna Rintarou (la búsqueda de la verdad)

_—¿Por qué adulteró las bebidas de Sakusa-san?_

Oh, usted otra vez. Pues qué le digo: me pareció que podría ser divertido.

_—¿Ya sabía de los sentimientos de Sakusa-san hacía Miya Atsumu-san cuando planeó emborracharlo?_

No fue un plan. Fue algo espontáneo. Siempre es divertido emborrachar a alguien que no acostumbra a hacerlo.

_—Pero se figuraba de las repercusiones de sus actos porque conocía los sentimientos de Sakusa-san hacía Miya-san. Grabar aquel vídeo no fue algo precisamente espontáneo._

Está bien. No sabía de los sentimientos de Sakusa, le digo la verdad. A Atsumu le gustaba Sakusa desde preparatoria, todos nos dábamos cuenta de ello. Los únicos que no se enteraban eran los gemelos. Me sorprendió mucho descubrir que esos sentimientos todavía no abandonaban a Atsumu, y decidí ponerle a Sakusa en bandeja. ¿Por qué lo hice? Llámelo camadería de excompañeros, o justicia romántica, no me importa. De todas maneras, no ha funcionado. Ese enjendro de Bokuto lo ha estropeado todo con sus fotos guarras.

_—¿No adulteró las bebidas a petición de Atsumu-san o de Osamu-san?_

No, ni hablar. Ya se lo expliqué perfectamente en la entrevista anterior: lo mejor es no involucrarse jamás con los gemelos.

_—Pero sí se involucró. Y aunque puede que sea cierto que le interese el bienestar romántico se Atsumu-san, usted no ha hecho esto sino por Osamu-san._

_Okay_. Si quiere sacarme una palabra más sobre este tema, tendré que cobrarle.

## Hinata Shoyo

_—Respecto al comunicado de prensa del MSBY en el cual se da a conocer que los jugadores Sakusa Kiyoomi y Miya Atsumu han formalizado una relación romántica, ¿cuál es la sensación del equipo?_

Estamos todos muy felices y agradecidos de que al fin Omi-san y Tsumu-san arreglaran sus asuntos. En lo personal creo que, además de hacer una muy buena dupla voleibolística, también hacen una muy linda pareja.

_—Tengo entendido de que había mucha tensión entre ambos. Incluso circularon rumores de unas fotografías comprometedoras y luego de un video, pero aún así, no se formalizó la relación sino tiempo después._

Es que precisamente esas fotos y el video lo complicaron todo. Especialmente el video. Atsumu-san se montó una paranoia loquísima, ¿sabe? De que el gremio del _oniguiri_ compró a la prensa del corazón e iban a por él. El entrenador le mandó hacer todos los test de anti-dopping y drogas, y dieron todos negativos.

Pero luego salió un artículo todavía más paranoico, en aquella revista _Yaoi Exprés_ , ¿la conoce? Decía que Suna-san, el central de los Raijin, había grabado el video para demostrarle a Osamu-san de que sí era posible combinar vóleibol con oniguiris. Porque al parecer ambos fueron novios en preparatoria, pero Osamu-san terminó la relación cuando Suna-san dijo que él prefería dedicarse al vóleibol. ¿Qué conexión hay entre una cosa y la otra? Yo no sé. Pero después que saliera ese artículo, Miya-san y Sakusa se reconciliaron, y Osamu con Suna-san también. Yo no lo entiendo, ¿usted lo hace? Bokuto lo resume como «los misterios de la vida».

_—Sí, tiene razón, los misterios de la vida… ¿Qué hay de su vida romántica, Hinata-san?_

Qué quiere que le diga. Eso es otra historia muy distinta…

**Author's Note:**

> Es una historia un poco... sin una trama tan trabajada, ya sé, pero me divertí un montón escribiéndola. Por supuesto que fui yo puerta por puerta a entrevistar a todos estos tipos, y puedo decirles que en persona son mucho más cuquis y adorables (y altotes fufu... me duele el cuello de tanto mirar a los cielos), y que la revista _Yaoi Exprés_ es todo un éxito...   
> Ok no, pero se vale soñar ¿ya?
> 
> Feliz semana SakuAtsu/omitsumi, guarever...


End file.
